


The fall of the marks

by sweet_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_girl/pseuds/sweet_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malfoy lose all your money. Draco accepted this fate, but some people did not accept when voltar.Harry humiliated Draco, and this will result in the future of both boys.</p><p>Harry will be what Draco was once, snobbish, displayed and boring, Draco and Harry will be what it once was, well, polite and caring.</p><p>Harry will have his revenge on Draco, only to have consequences changing the lives of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of everything

Draco was not so vain that he was old, all your fancy clothes and brands were sold so they could some extra money for his family, his clothes were currently most donated, or by your boss or friends of her stepfather he no longer cared about his own appearance or their way of dressing, he cared more about having food at home and never miss anything to eat.  
        

Draco was totally the opposite of what was before, now he was a responsible boy, working in Flourish and Blots, being kind to everyone is the way with everyone wherever he went like him. Who saw him once, I would never talk that it was the same Draco Malfoy. He loved his sister Emma, always wanted a sister, Narcissa but you never wanted to have a sister or brother, because she cared little about her beauty, in the words of them "do not want to spoil its beauty again."

 

At that time he even did not matter, but it was only earn a sister who became a xodo only.  
He loved both his stepfather, Remus Lupin, who helped his father and him when the wizarding world around him were turning their backs. Remus was concerned enough with Draco, he did not think Day should work, but Draco wanted to have their own freedom and power to help his family the costs, because the financial situation at home was not one of the best.  
          

He always woke up early, cleaned the house, made the coffee, let the little house where he lived with his parents all dressed up, did not want his parents got tired with house activities, which he could do. Went to work, I had to go early because your house was up a little distant, and even already of legal age, he had a wand to power aparantar because the Ministry had confiscated his and his father, Lucuis. But for him the wand did not make much difference anymore, had already used to your life, let's say "backpack"  
            

When he got his job, did what was usually cleaned the floor and dust, opened the store, met with greater sympathy who entered the store, it occasionally frightened that entrava.Mas something had surprised today when your boss came to talk to him.  
    

Draco, the owl just delivered came from Hogwarts, got its name with destinatário.- told his boss.  
      

-My Name? Letter to Hogwarts? - Said taking the letter from his hands.  
         

The letter said that the 8th year would begin that year, and he was accepted again, he knew that even being accepted by the school, he never will be and never was welcomed at the school, much less now after all he I had done in the war.  
But if one thing he knew, his trip to Hogwarts will change your life.

 

He asked to quit your job to inform their parents about the news.  
Can I leave? - Asked Draco  
Sure, you're always here, never goes out, you can take care ir.Eu here for agora.- said he answers the question of Draco.  
Draco took off his apron, and went correndo.Queria break the news right to your panting pais.Chegou in your home.  
-FATHER? PAPA? He said he crying because he entered the house did not find their parents  
Remus arrived with his little sister on his lap.  
-What Was Draco? Should not you be at work? Did something happen? He said his pope, Remus, afraid that something happened to him.  
-No Nothing happened to me, but I RECEIVED MY LETTER Hogwarts! He said found reading screaming, because until now did not believe.  
\- That's great son. But why all this happiness? You did not expect to receive? - He asked Remus.  
'I never thought I would receive a letter from Hogwarts, not after all I did for that school. I let diners come there and I almost was going to kill Dumbledore.  
She said with tears in her eyes.  
-No Look like that, if not I'll also triste.Voce has not done anything wrong, you were very young, did not know nada.E this brand that has in her arms is proof that Voldemort forced him to take that mark. Not that be my little. -  
-This Well I will not be anymore. -  
-But Let me do a question. You want in? He asked his papa.  
-To Tell you the truth, I do not know. I know I was accepted into the school, but I'm pretty sure I will not be accepted by alunos.E mainly'm afraid to suffer. Not having you by my side, to be judged.  
-My Little prince does not get well, think on the bright side, you will complete school. And you can look for a better job.  
' I'll think, but I have to run, I said I would not demorar.E not want to talk to my word.  
He kissed his papa and his princess, Emma. And he went back to work.  
(N / A: Now you are talking about Harry)  
The currently Harry was completely different from Harry two years ago. This now was more ignorant, more aggressive, vindictive, hated the former followers of Voldemort, there and speaking in Voldemort, was displayed and he was quite to be the boy survived and for killing the one who threatened the Wizarding World.  
Now his clothes were chic, the best marks possible for him no matter preço.Se he liked the clothes he would pay as much as necessary.  
His friends have also changed, the Weasleys were now rich because currently Arthur, the family patriarch was the new Ministro.Ele is being considered one of the best ministers that the wizarding world has ever had. The Weasley wore better clothes and exhibited more, all were changed, but like everything there is an exception, Molly Weasley, remained the same always, loving, caring, helping those who needed. Even Arthur Weasley had changed, it seems that money went up over his head. And not forgetting to talk, Granger remained the same, Hermione was the only one that had not changed among your friends. The one to save your group of greed and anger.  
View Harry now and compare with the old Harry, some people do not believe in certain things. The entire wizarding world thought to end the war, Harry would be the rim'm wonderful that everyone dreamed  
Harry and his friends were together because their Hogwarts letters had arrived.  
-Our I thought they would not get more. I am so looking forward to this new ano. was said Hermione.  
-And When you do not like to study? -Disseram Ron and Harry together.  
-Your boring. - She complained.  
-One Thing I hope this years.- said Harry.  
-what? - Asked Ron  
-that All Slytherins do not come back to school this year. The not forgetting the former followers of Voldemort, if so, our year would be perfect.  
That's right all Slytherins should be exiled from the wizarding world. - Agreed Ron  
-Stop Both of you, how you can be so bad? What you spoke is completely wrong. - Said Mione  
The boys left the complaint it go Hermione.  
-Does Malfoy will have the courage to come back? After all he did? - Ron asked.  
'If he comes back, I know what to do with it. I will make him regret being born.


	2. The world has two sides

When he returned to his work, Draco attended few customers and thus his time was passing. At the time of closing the establishment, his boss called him

\- Hey Dray, what the letter said? Why did so running? - He asked

-it Was a letter from Hogwarts, as you know. It was written that I would be accepted back to school to study my last year. That was a surprise to me, because I thought that after everything I did, I would never have forgiveness of directors and Hogwarts professors. - Said he answers the question of the other.

But you will accept to go? - He asked again.

I do not know, I'm so medo.Sei that was accepted by the school, but I'm pretty sure that I am not and will never be welcome for students.

-No Think that way, you go to Hogwarts will help you get something better than working in a single library, you do not deserve it. - Trying to help Morgan said, his boss.

-Another Thing also afflicts me. Said crestfallen.

-has Anything else? Tell me.

-It That at home you know are with the situation, the money I receive here helps a lot at home. If I go to Hogwarts, I would lose to earn my money, and the situation is no longer good would set bad.

If it is, I'll buy you work without you, I know the situation of his family there in your home, you are such a good boy. Should not go through this so young, have to take care of the family itself.

Draco had a smile that went beyond his own face. I did not know if she cried for joy or if he ran and hugged Morgan, he was the best boss anyone could have.

Thank you, thank you, obrigada- He said handing out kisses all over the face of his only friend now. - Can I go home now?

Sure you can, do not even have asked, there go to the news your country and NOT FORGET TO GIVE A KISS IN EMMA FOR ME .- had to shout because the other is already far away, for he ran very fast.

Draco ran so fast, it arrived quickly in your home. He opened the front door, took off his shoes, getting sounds and white socks on his feet. And followed her into the kitchen where he found the whole family together for dinner, asked the blessing of her parents, who gave him "Merlin bless you my son.". And took several kisses on his little sister, do not forget to give the kiss Morgan sent to it. He went to the kitchen to wash their hands and put their food, after doing so followed her to the table for dinner with family.

-You Said to Dad, on what came to talk to you earlier pope? She asked her papa, who was feeding the mouth of his sister.

Yes, I told him. And he and I have the same opinion on the subject, we find rather that you should not accept too vague. - Him said his pope, answers your question.

I've got something to tell you. I'll take the job, I talked to Morgan before leaving and it comes out to help me, because besides the fear of students'm afraid to miss some at our table, and he said that even I do not work, he help us by sending every month my salary. - Said Draco radiant.

Remus and Lucuis were very excited, knowing that following this path, their son would have a better life ahead.

-One Thing that worries me, and supplies Draco? Lucuis spoke with a worried face.

-about So I already had an idea, as he was coming home. When sending my letter accepting the job, I will ask the director if I can get my free materials from school. - He told his parents the brilliant idea.

Just dinner and Dray went to his little room, which was his face, had some posters nailed to the wall, a small bed, and a few trinket which beat Morgan. He went to his bed, he sat on top of it and began to write the letters.

DIAGON ALLEY  
MOURNING STREET, No. 756  
DRACO LUCUIS MALFOY LUPIN

Mr. ° Director  
Here the writer it is Draco, I was very surprised when I received your letter informing me that I was accepted to go back to school at Hogwarts. I did not even reactions. Almost did not accept the request of the lady, because I know that even being accepted by you, not now nor never be accepted by students studying at the school where you are director. But after much talk to my parents and my boss, who is also my friend, I came to the conclusion that yes, I accept the invitation lady.

But also want to get into another subject, my family is currently undergoing financial problems and do not have enough money to pay for the materials that you asked me. I want to ask you, what can I get my materials and my new wand for school account. It informs him that his wand will be in the hands of teachers who are lessons to myself, because I know that many people do not trust me wandless and imagine without wand.

I look forward to the answer.

Draco just written his letter, sent by owl from his pope, since his bride owl had been killed in the war, and got buy another. And sleep.

Elsewhere somewhat distant, the director of Hogwarts School, was in the board room solving some problems when he got the letter of Draco Malfoy. He started reading and was moved as a person of that age he had to go through so many needs that had neither money to buy materials.

She had been on the subject that he was working at the first moment did not credit a lot, but then it dawned on me he was undergoing need at home, did not care about the clothes he wore, but in for the daily bread in table of your home. Draco did not seem the same, even in the form of writing had changed.

Then he made the decision that the textbooks that students who had moved more than the others after the war, would come out of your own pocket. He began to write the answer is deciding that tomorrow even compare to him all he needed. But also made another decision, by what he saw by his way of writing he did not care so much beauty, and realized he could buy everything from the simplest possible that still please the old, prince of Slytherin.  
Today was my birthday, today I would complete 18 years of life. I formerly would charge a big party with many guests, but now I just wanted to make health and food on the table. I had just gotten out of Flourish and Blots, and was coming home when I realized that everything was erased. Arrived, I opened the door.

\- Papa? Dad? - I asked the dark, looking for the switch in order to turn on the light. When found, I lit.

-surprise - Cried my parents, beneath them was a small cake, more for me it was very important, even though little has made me a lot. I celebrate my birthday, and I gained a new shirt my parents, and I loved it.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

POV DRACO  
And another day began, another day of work. I woke up my daily needs and was making breakfast for my family. As he did, my father came:

He sent a confirmation letter to Hogwarts? - I asked him.

Yes, I sent the confirmation and also wondering about the question of my materials. HIM answer, he nodded confirming and left the kitchen.

As the whole family was a table for breakfast, we received the owl from Hogwarts, with the director answer. I took the letter and began to read.

Hogwarts  
DRIVING SCHOOL

             Hello Draco, here who answers him is the director, I want to make it clear to you that your letter touched me a lot. I knew that his family was not many good condition but did not think it would be at this point they do not have money to buy their materials.  
Along with the letter, I tell you everything you need so you can study. And with the wand question, if this is your one desire, I will do so. The wand will be on school order, and you can only use in class period.  
I send you a thousand kisses, hugs send one to her parents and to her that cute of her sister.

 

OH MY MERLIN - he said not believing what I had just read, I had won the material.

'What is written in the letter? I asked my two country together. To answer the question of both, gave the letter to themselves read it, I had no more words to express my happiness.

Oh my son Congratulations, I knew you could. You deserve it is very mais.-spoke to her papa.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
1 month later

                I was working, it was August, month Diagon Alley gets crowded and the Flourish and Blots mainly because he who sold the box of books to Hogwarts. So crowded that I did not know which way I was going because I was so full I was like a cheap dizzy. And I was even more so when I saw who had a Saturday walk in the establishment of port that I worked.

POV HARRY

       Today was the sabbath day, and me and my friends, Ron and Hermione, we decided to do our shopping in Diagon Alley. We knew it would be crowded, we had nothing more to do, so we decided to go to buy, because there was nothing better than shopping.

  First place we went was Madame Malkin, where we choose the best designs, the most expensive, so they would notice that they were better than them. After that, we went to the Lord Ollivander, where I chose to buy another wand, with more power and more qualities than my old one.

                 And now we left there, we went to Flourish and Blots, there was packed, it seemed that all the Hogwarts students decided to go shopping today. What scared me most was to see who served the people. DRACO MALFOY.

POV DRACO

                  I WANTED TO RUN. To hide, to be an ostrich to hide my face in a hole. Why just today Harry had decided to come shopping.

           As he realized it was me who went to the counter, he quickened his pace to get faster near me to confirm that I was really, Draco Malfoy.  
That's when he started.

\- What are you doing here? Un Death Eater, doing in Diagon Alley? You and your paideveriam be in Azkaban. OR BETTER, NOW SHOULD HAVE TAKEN The Dementor's Kiss. - He said pointing his finger in my face.

\- I work here in the first place, and secondly no one has since the first day I work here complained of me to come a preppy, that after the war finds the prince. Ruler I AM, THAT EVEN AFTER ALL I PASSED, KNOW THAT I PASSED HUNGER. BECAUSE NOT HAVE MONEY TO BUY FOOD PRA, and that right around the time that my father is with a baby in the belly. THEN IS BETTER STOP BECAUSE YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I SPENT. - I did not get hold me, I had to speak it was spontaneous, I could not hold. And one thing I know, what I told him, they would repent.

POV HARRY

                The most that boy, is very abused, as he had the courage to speak that to me with completely full store. I did not set out for him up because his boss, from what I remember is called Morgan, he grabbed my arm and asked me to I withdraw myself from his shop. I did what he asked me. But one thing I know. I DO IF MALFOY WORD EACH HAVE SPOKEN REGRET THAT HE TOLD ME AND STILL OVER THE HUMILIATION HE MADE ME GO.

 

POV DRACO

One thing that no one knows about me, is that since the 6th year, I was completely in love with Harry. And to see him today, and the words he used to see me, I feel I could never win the heart of my old Gryffindor-hearted.

One of the few things that no one knew about me was that I am completely in love with Harry Potter, and after the humiliation he caused me to pass proved one thing I knew a long time, he would never have to mim.Nunca could compete with the thousands of girls he takes to his bed.

I was at work the night before had not eaten anything, so you have food for my parents and my sister. But they did not know that, nor could they be suspicious.

I had to sit down after he left the store, after the humiliation he put me through. Knowing that if I had not sitting, I pass out right there. Morgan came running to my rescue.

\- Dray, you want something? A glass of water? You want me to take you to the hospital? - He asked me afobando.

\- I do not need anything. - Said giving great pulled air into my lungs.

After that I continued my work to end the workday. People realized that this cheerful boy was so sad and so lifeless, always saw him jumping and running .Today was so slow that even a slug passed in front of him.

When he got home, he took the key that was in his pockets and opened the door, that was when I witness a scene so cute, your papa and Emma were playing with one of the few toys she had were two dolls Quidditch a Slytherin and Gryffindor another. I was greeted with one of the thousands sticky kisses her, that make any pain go away in the blink of an eye, it looks like a painkiller. I played with them a little, but fatigue overcame him and slept right there on the couch.

When he was awake, his father had already arrived, and had brought with him a bag of groceries, which meant that at night he would not sleep hungry. Your pope called him to dinner when they had all been to the tables. Her parents began to rely on was the day of each one, when his turn came her parents did not believe he had telling them.

\- I can not even believe he changed completely, or looks the same Harry of old. - Said Remus.

That's right, it seems that the fame and the money he received after the war, rose his head.

\- Changing the subject, missing only one week for the start of classes, my son.

 

××××××××××××××××××  
ONE WEEK LATER  
KING CROSS STATION 9 3/4

When we arrived at the station, the 10 hrs and 40 min, most students had already arrived. My clothes not one of the best, but I was proud to wear it; because it was bought with the sweat of my own work. People looked me up and down, I felt embarrassed, but even so, I gave a kiss on Emma, and received in exchange for one of her long luscious kisses. I gave a hug in each of my parents. So I went on the train.

 

. HARRY POV

I do not believe in the person I saw entering the station, as a person as he had the courage to come back after all it you you do against the school.

\- You saw the same thing I saw? I'm not believing. - Said Ron.

\- Yes; I saw the same as you, and also much less'm believing. But I will read easily regret having gone back to school. - I answer for my friend.

 

\- Stop it you two, if he received the letter, it should be worthy of winning a second chance. - In scolded Mione.

 

We pretend to agree with her, but I knew I would make him regret having said that to me and would also make it feel physical and emotional pain.

 

DRACO POV

I was quite afraid, know that most of the students who will study at Hogwarts this year, neither will like some of my presence. But even so, it would have to be strong because going there that could change the situation of my family. I said goodbye to my parents and my princess would die to miss them, those four months I will not see the

I entered the train, I chose one of the furthest compartment and no one would, just so I could settle down and calm down, but could not afford that much, I had to lock the door, but he knew that even a primeiralista could break the spells He had put on that door. But still, fatigue caught me and I had to take a little nap. Just I woke up when the train was coming at school.

Would have to change clothes, but it would not really recommended out of my place, then comes me an idea. What if I change his clothes right there? There would be no problem at all, because I was alone. Me changed, and even my dress being quite simple, she made me be more proud of the wizarding world.

When the locomotive arrived and Hogsmeade, was one of the last to leave, so no one noticed my presence ali.Seguimos and took the boats that arrived at Hogwarts finally.

Move the barriers that school I both like, brought me such good energy. Once all the students entered the Great Hall, were startled and flabbergasted because there is where the staff table was Professor Snape, that for many had died and the other party had been sent to Azkaban, but I knew the real history.

Snape had been set free, and the evidence of his own mind clearly showed that he had been Albus Dumbledore agent, and the former director, now dead, had full knowledge of Malfoy's plot from the beginning of the year. Dumbledore had chosen to die, because I had spent the time since, he no longer stand it. But not cumprissão of his mission, his mother Narcissa, had been so tortured that he died right there on that floor of the mansion he felt such pain in his memories.

The coming of Remus his life, it helped a lot, because with her mother's death, I had been quite shaken and weakened, ate no more, and he reversed this situation.

His eyes were full of tears because of the memories was when out of meud thought, I realized that students watched and me and whispering about me, but there were those who shouted.

\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHO CAME TO KILL NOW? - Shouted one sextaziano student.

\- YOUR TRASH - Shouted the love of my life, Harry, already confirming what I already thought, he did not want me here.

\- I SHOULD HAVE DIED TOGETHER YOUR MOTHER. - Shouted Weasley, this was the worst comment I received. I would have run away but the director MC Gonagall came intervene for me.

\- If he's here it is why I think he deserves it. And Mr. Weasley, should not want anyone's death, then you deserve that after dinner you will have detention. - She said.

Thus the hall was calmer, not so much with Harry and Weasley glaring at me, yet everything was normal. The primeiralistas were selected each house that you were corresponding. And the dinner was served, how long did not see so much food? Long time. Just dinner, I went down to the dungeons, and started looking for my room, when I met him I realized that the director gave me a separate room, so there were no problems. And so I took my clothes, changed by an old flannel pajamas and went to bed in my younger bed. And slept the best sleep I've had in two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed  
> I was considering excluding the fanfiction, 'cause it was not the repercussion that I expected from such a site.
> 
> You think I should delete? Voces did not like it?


End file.
